vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Hessian Lobo)
Summary Avenger of Shinjuku is an Avenger-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. They debut in the Shinjuku Sub-Singularity as "Rider of Shinjuku". Avenger's True Name is Hessian Lobo, a fusion of multiple distinct entities now functioning as a single Servant. Lobo originates from the 1898 novel "Wild Animals I Have Known". Known as the King of Currumpaw, he rampaged across the Currumpaw Plains for years, slaughtering thousands of farm animals while paying no mind to the attempts to stop him. Ultimately, the hunter Seton managed to capture Lobo after killing his mate, Blanca, and using her body as bait to lure him into a trap. Lobo soon died, refusing any food provided to him. Hessian was a German mercenary employed by the British during the American Revolutionary War in the late 18th century to fight against America. During a battle, his head was blown off by a cannon, and he began wandering around the town of Sleepy Hollow, not realizing he was dead. He would later become the Headless Horseman of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Due to their initial instability, they are forced to merge with several Phantoms, including Dr. Jack Griffin, the Invisible Man. However, he does not have an outward effect on Hessian Lobo in terms of appearance or personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Monstrous Strength Name: Avenger/Rider of Shinjuku, Hessian Lobo, Lobo, Hessian, The King of Currumpaw Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Phantom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Animal Manipulation (Can converse with animals and put them directly under his command), Empowerment (Hessian Lobo becomes more powerful by taking on the grudges of others), Invisibility (His Transparency skill turns his body invisible and makes it impossible to detect where he is), Can manifest scythes directly from his body, Limited Reality Warping (His Noble Phantasm slightly distorts the World to make it easier to decapitate his enemies), Rage Power with Avenger, Servant Physiology, Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation with Oblivion Correction Attack Potency: Island level (Boasts A+-Rank Strength, making him equal to Heracles. Easily defeated Jeanne Alter and almost killed her. Fought against Saber Alter multiple times, only being bested after having his mana reserves diminished. In his initial, weaker Rider form, he killed a Super Chimera, a Phantasmal Beast that gave James Moriarty and Saber Alter trouble, with a single bite), higher with Monstrous Strength (Briefly raises his Strength by one rank) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A+-Rank Agility, making him one of the fastest Servants) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Heracles and Saber at her peak) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Monstrous Strength (Would boast A++-Rank Strength) Durability: Island level (Survived a grazing blow from Jeanne Alter's La Grondement Du Haine, which uses flames comparable to that of first-rate dragon breath), higher with Fallen Demon Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. His Self-Replenishment skill also allows him to gather more mana over time without assistance from his Master) Range: Several meters in melee, higher with Frieren Scharfrichter Standard Equipment: His hooked blades and manifested scythe armor Intelligence: Despite his form as a feral beast, Hessian Lobo is intelligent and combat-savvy, fighting against Saber Alter, an extremely accomplished swordsman of the Round Table, and Jeanne Alter on even ground, evading their attacks and retreating when overwhelmed. Additionally, he makes excellent use of his skills when the situation calls for it, activating his Transparency to get the drop on Chaldea's forces and using The One Who Wears Death to enhance the power of both his attacks and Noble Phantasm. However, he will also rush in blindly if he is presented something that reminds him of Blanca. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Frieren Scharfrichter (Cold Executioner): Execution of the Far-Away One: An instant death Noble Phantasm, and a manifestation of Hessian Lobo's desire for revenge. By creating a slight deviation in the World, Hessian Lobo makes it so "the opponent's head is easier to cut", allowing him to behead his enemies with a single swipe regardless of their durability. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hatred of others and takes it onto themselves. At A-Rank, Hessian Lobo can gather these grudges easily, and converts damage he receives into power. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Lobo's hatred for mankind will never disappear, akin to a scar on human history. Self-Replenishment (Mana): One of the class skills of the Avenger, allowing them to continuously replenish their mana until their task is completed. As long as he remains in a world of humans, Hessian Lobo will continue to destroy them. Personal Skills Animal Dialogue: The ability to converse with animals who don't speak a "language of words". As Lobo is an animal himself, he is capable of fully communicating with and commanding lower lifeforms than himself, excluding humans, giving him an A-Rank in this skill. Fallen Demon: A skill given to mystical beasts and fallen ones, falling slightly short of Natural Demon and representing a man-made monster that could not be replicated by natural means. It increases Hessian Lobo's defense and resistance to abnormal effects. Monstrous Strength: A skill possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boosting their Strength by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. With B-Rank, Hessian Lobo is capable of temporarily increasing his Strength by one rank. The One Who Wears Death: A skill that manifests both the demonic nature of Hessian and the vengeful desire of Lobo. It takes the form of a tangible armor that can be used for offense by manifesting scythes. Transparency: A skill that turns Hessian Lobo's body invisible as a result of absorbing the Invisible Man. Even if one were to decipher that he is nearby, it would be impossible to completely figure out where he is. Normally, it would also amplify the user's ferocity, but Hessian Lobo's rage cancels out any additional effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats